I see you
by kazumiXheartless
Summary: Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

I see you

what if one night Sonny was walking down the street when someone pushed her and put there hands on her head and gave her a gift that she can't return what if someone else had a gift too how about more then one does 


	2. Chapter 2

I See You

Sonny's POV

It was a starless night as I walked down the street from the grocery store. My cast mates wanted snacks for the late night horror fest we were doing. So me being me I volunteer to get it. Tawni offered to come, but I didn't want to listen to her babble about herself.

A strong wind blew, blowing my long brown hair in my face.

"Why is it so windy?" I muttered to myself as I rested the bag on my hip

I used my free hand to push it out of the way and sighed. Now I am regretting not putting my hair into a ponytail. The wind blew again and more hair got into my face. With annoyance I place the bag on the hard concrete ground. I grabbed my hair from my face, twisted it and placed it in my blue hood less jacket.

"Good." I said before picking the bag back up

When I placed the bag on my hip I looked forward to meet eyes with an old man. I gulped, remembering stories about girls who walk around by themselves at night. I took a few steps back but he didn't seem to have interest in me.

He walked towards me, his green eyes full of pure boredom and something else I couldn't figure out. When he walked past me he bumped into to me, making me drop my bag. I turned around to say something but a hooded person grabbed me. I tried to scream by nothing came out as I felt I was being struck by lighting. My whole body was shaking out of control; the only thing I could see was the hooded person. It felt like an hour before the person let me go.

"Ah." I said before blacking out

* * *

Chad's POV

Me and Darla were taking over midnight walk and talk about what happened during the day. She laughed hard when I finished telling her what happened with me and Sonny earlier.

"She threw a piece of pizza in your face!" she cried, trying to stop the laughter

My face turned red, "It's not that funny."

Darla shoo her head, "Then she poured whipped cream on your head! How can you tell me that it's not funny?"

"Because it happened to me."

"Which makes this funnier."

Then she stopped laughing and snapped her head to the front. The look on Darla's face meant that something bad happened. Unlike me, my sister was in tune with the supernatural. When she turned her head towards me and the face she made meant that something happened to Sonny. Then we both started running, hoping that she was okay. We ran and ran till we saw a girl laying the ground face first. Darla said,

"It's her."

That's all I needed to hear to run to her. When I stood over her and my eye widened. There was a symbol on her throat. A scorpion with a circle around it. I looked at Darla and she frowned,

"They got her."

I bent down by her side and placed my hand on the side on her neck to check for a pulse. I felt a small pulse and with that I let out a sigh of relief. Then I ran my fingers against the symbol….

"NO! DON"T TOUCH IT!" screamed Darla

My fingers felt like it was on fire, I yanked my hand back and blew on it, waving my hand in the air like a madman. I brought it to my face to see a small version on three of my fingers.

"I can get it off you." She said, then she looked at Sonny, "But my magic is not strong enough to get that one off. It's a very high level spell. I have to find someone what has studied it more than I have."

I bent down and picked her up, throwing her over my shoulder.

"Find who ever you need to find to break this spell."

She nodded before disappearing.

* * *

Hello! Long time no see =)! I really hope you enjoyed it and I like to thank

UltimateLoveStorys and fanfantic for reviews. Peace, love and chocolate! Now I come to think about the chocolate, I'm hungry.


	3. Chapter 3

I See You

Sonny's Pov

'It hurts! It hurts!' I screamed in my head

Clutching my head and moaning in pain. The throbbing wouldn't stop, it was too intense. My eyelids felt like lead and the ringing in my head was killing me.

"SONNY!"

I tried to open my eyes but they felt like they were sinking into the back of my skull.

"SONNY!"

'Chad?'

It sounded like him but maybe the darkness was playing tricks on me. The pain seemed to increase and the back of my neck felt like it was on fire. I was scared beyond belief.

"SONNY! COME TO THE SOUND OF MY VOICE!"

I tried to go to it but I felt something wrap around my leg. Pulling me farther from Chad's voice. Fear built up inside of me and I let out a scream. I don't want to die not before telling Chad…

* * *

Chad's Pov

"CHAD CALM DOWN!" Darla shouted as I paced the carpeted floor

Sonny hasn't come out of her three day coma and every minute made me worry more. I watched as Darla attempted to pull her back into consciousness and each time she did she fell unconsciousness herself. I looked at Sonny it made me feel sad, angry, confused and everything else.

Darla followed me with her eyes and it seem to make her upset to see me this way but she understands why. If this was Zora she flip this whole world upside down and sent it to hell. Just what I'm likely to do.

Darla let out a breath, "Chad you need to calm down. What if you tap into your powers? You'll hurt Sonny."

"What powers! I can't even protect Sonny!" I punched a hole in the wall and it made Darla jump, "…I'm…useless…"

"You're not completely that useless."

I turned to the voice behind me and saw a black woman standing there with a white haired man standing beside her. If this wasn't a dire situation I would throw a fit. Darla's eyes lit up as she saw her.

"Sasha! Marchio!"

The guy, Marchio, just nodded. Sasha looked at Sonny and made a face.

"That's a pretty old spell."

"I need to pull her out of it. I'll deal with the rest later." Darla said quickly

Sasha pulled a piece of her purplish hair and threw it at Sonny, and then we all noticed blood. Not Sonny's and defiantly not ours. Sasha's once golden eyes were a crimson red and a scowl was on her face. We heard choking sounds and a thump. I didn't see anything until we saw a man in the checkered shirt, lying on the floor. Blood was coming out of his pale neck. My eyes grew wide and I looked at Sasha for a second then back at the body. Darla looked just as surprised as I was.

"What?"

"He was trying to drag her to the point of no return." She pointed to his bloody wound and it showed that he had the same sign in the same place Sonny's was, "We need to get her back now."

Darla recollected herself and gave a nod.

* * *

Sonny's Pov

I was being pulled more into the darkness to the point were my whole body was paralyzed. What every had me could do anything it wanted to me and I couldn't fight back. My eyes felt watery but that was all I could feel. This was too much for me.

"Found you."

'Huh?'

All a sudden a green dragon appeared before me. My eyes widen and my thoughts became all jumbled. First I was attacked by some guy, then been trapped in the darkness, and now a dragon. Yep, now I know I'm about to die. It opened its mouth and came closer to me as if it was going to eat me and by telling by its red eyes I'm doom. I closed my eyes, hoping it would just be done. Then I heard a bam! My eyes snapped open to see a woman with purple standing it front of me with a large ax. The dragon flew around before coming back with his mouth open. The woman placed a hand out and said something in a different language and a fire built up in front of her hand until she shouted 'release', making it shoot off, hitting the dragon. It gave a roar but it only seemed to delay it for a little bit. She quickly turned around and grabbed me.

"Let's get you back to Chad."

A feeling of happiness washed over me. I was going to see Chad again.

'Chad.'

* * *

I want to thank iamnotavampire2, hannahpie45, monkey87, and 102shauna for reviews. Thanks for reading! Peace, love, and chocolate!


End file.
